littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Easter Eggs
Little King's Story contains many small Easter Eggs and minor secrets that go beyond simple trivia or Pop-Culture References. * At the beginning of the game, attempting to leave the Castle without talking to the ministers will play a short scene where Pancho wakes up and pulls Corobo away from the door by his robe. * Speaking to Pancho during Tyrant Mode will have him reveal that he can talk. Pancho reveals different information at different stages of the story. * Outside the first Castle only is a well. Sending a citizen down the well will play a special message on the HUD bar about falling down the well. * Visiting Over-there-Beach in the late evening will have Mr. M play Debussy's "Clair de Lune" before he falls asleep. * Visiting Ginger Kyde late at night will have him clumsily mumble his dialogue out of tiredness before accepting Art. * Walking east of Ginger's tent will reveal a hidden glade containing the rock which housed the Magic Crown during the opening cutscene, now fenced off, likely turned into a landmark of Alpoko. * Talking to any Princess long enough will have her reveal how she became encased in her respective vase. * Pressing A near any of the pots in the Gold Room of the third Castle, to the right of Corobo's Throne, will make money explode into the air from the top of the pot. * When talking to Skinny Ray about the Flying Machine, he will let slip that he thinks of Corobo as a puppet when discussing the location of the HDTV. * Inspecting the Giant Egg in the Eggan Civilization Ruins enough will have it break again to reveal Omelet, who declares that it is occupied, and shuts it off again. * When Corobo has fewer than 5 people in his Royal Guard upon reaching the summit of Sobamanjaro during the Long Sauvage fight, Corobo creates the human tower, but isn't tall enough to beat Sauvage. Sauvage taunts Corobo, saying, "Ho ho ho! I'm the best! Antpoko is puny! Like a bug! A Bug, I say! Tall is great! Great is tall!" Corobo's tower will then collapse, and Corobo will die upon hitting the ground. * Visiting the Propeller before accepting the God Forecast quest will play a scene where the propeller blows Corobo and his men down the trash pile. * Visiting New Island Park at night will show Martel driving around the trash pile. Talking to her reveals she likes late night races against the King. Spoiler-related Easter Eggs * Talking to Shizuka enough after the World is under Corobo's rule will have her sense the colours beyond the universe: blue, yellow, red, gray. She promptly receives a headache and screams. * Many objects from the adventure appear in the World of God, such as Jumbo Champloon's second head, compasses, and Onii stress-dolls. However, one is unable to be seen under normal circumstances. If the player were to use cheats to zoom out and inspect the walls, they would find the Blueprint of the completed Flying Machine. * During the fourth stage of the Final Boss's fight, if the End of the World reaches 100% then Corobo will die, but nobody will attend his funeral since they have all perished. * After the credits have rolled, a final screen showing the Box Theater is displayed. Waiting on this screen long enough shows the box jumping up and down, presumably due to the citizens of Alpoko celebrating preventing the apocalypse. Category:Miscellaneous __NOEDITSECTION__